The present invention relates generally to a control system and method for stability control of a centrifugal compressor. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for controlling a variable geometry diffuser mechanism of a centrifugal compressor in response to compressor instability conditions.
A centrifugal compressor may encounter instabilities such as surge or stall during the operation of the compressor. Surge or surging is an unstable condition that may occur when a centrifugal compressor is operated at light loads and high pressure ratios. Surge is a transient phenomenon having oscillations in pressures and flow, and, in some cases, the occurrence of a complete flow reversal through the compressor. Surging, if uncontrolled, can cause excessive vibrations in both the rotating and stationary components of the compressor, and may result in permanent compressor damage. One technique to correct or remedy a surge condition may involve the opening of a hot gas bypass valve to return some of the discharge gas of the compressor to the compressor inlet to increase the flow at the compressor inlet.
Rotating stall in a centrifugal compressor can occur in the rotating impeller of the compressor or in the stationary diffuser of the compressor downstream from the impeller. In both cases, the presence of rotating stall can adversely affect performance of the compressor and/or system. Mixed flow centrifugal compressors with vaneless radial diffusers can experience diffuser rotating stall during some part, or in some cases, all of their intended operating range. Typically, diffuser rotating stall occurs because the design of the diffuser is unable to accommodate all flows without some of the flow experiencing separation in the diffuser passageway. Diffuser rotating stall results in the creation of low frequency sound energy or pulsations. These pulsations may have high magnitudes in the gas flow passages and may result in the premature failure of the compressor, its controls, or other associated parts/systems. One technique to correct or remedy a stall condition in a centrifugal compressor may involve the closing of the diffuser space in a variable geometry diffuser. Closing of the diffuser space may also enhance the compressor's ability to resist surge conditions. However, excessive closure of the diffuser gap can reduce the flow rate or capacity through the compressor.
Therefore what is needed is a system and method for coordinating the control of a variable geometry diffuser (and an optional hot gas bypass valve, if present) in a centrifugal compressor to enhance the compressor's ability to resist stall and/or surge and provide stable operation of the centrifugal compressor.